


The Try Guys Take A Friendship Test - Part 2

by madamecrimson



Series: Try Guys Sketchbook [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Takes place after the friendship test video they did for Glamour. As this is part of the sketchbook series, I am not entirely sure what direction this story will go in yet. I feel like this pairing wouldn't necessarily involve as much angst and turmoil (but like possibly secretly kinky smut as a result of being unconditionally accepting one another's wants and needs in which case I would need to drastically increase the rating? XD) and I haven't seen a fic for it yet.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer/Zach Kornfeld
Series: Try Guys Sketchbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Try Guys Take A Friendship Test - Part 2

Once they finished the shoot, they all headed off for home. Ned had graciously given Zach a ride that day. 

"Hey, wanna come in for a bit?" Zach asked once they had arrived at his apartment. 

"Sure, why not?" Ned grinned. 

Zach smiled back at him. The two stepped out of the car and headed inside. 

"You know, I would have thought the friendship test would have involved uh...a little cuddling," Ned said as Zach shut the door behind them. 

"Oh I am an excellent cuddler. I would have crushed it. The one thing I can do better than Eugene," Zach replied. 

Ned laughed softly. "I mean we've already gazed into each other's eyes, given each other compliments, and hugged each other. We could still cuddle for a bit." 

"Sure, I mean, if you want," Zach said nonchalantly with a shrug. 

"Oh come on as if you'd pass up an opportunity to show off your super power," Ned teased. 

Zach gave Ned a relenting smile. He headed into the bedroom and Ned followed closely behind him. 

They toed off their shoes and laid down on top of Zach's bed. Before Ned could really find a comfortable position, Zach's arms had already circled around him. Ned laughed at that and slipped his arms around Zach. 

Zach nuzzled his head against Ned's chest. "Geeze you really are the cute one," Ned chastised. He intertwined his leg's with Zach's. When they were close like this...it felt warm, comfortable, right. Zach shifted slightly, tightening his hold around Ned. 

"My lil' kornbaby," Ned teased, gently rubbing the back of Zach's head with his fingertips. 

Zach giggled softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Ned's jaw. "You've got a really nice jawline under that beard," Zach told him. 

"I know you think it's too big, but you've got a really nice forehead," Ned replied, placing a gentle kiss there. 

"Thanks," Zach said, pulling back to look at Ned. His smile was genuine; Ned had always known that was a sore spot of insecurity for Zach and he wanted him to know that he was wonderful just the way he was. 

Their faces were mere inches from one another now. Zach could feel the warmth of Ned's breath on his cheek. He lifted a hand to cup the back of Ned's head. Ned leaned forward ever so slightly and Zach soon followed. Their lips met gently. Ned brought his thumb softly along Zach's cheek. Zach leaned into his touch and began rubbing his hands over Ned's back. Ned deepened the kiss, dipping the tip of his tongue past Zach's lips, who readily welcomed him. Zach's fingers curled into Ned's shirt as he felt Ned run his tongue along his own. He pressed up against Ned, craving to get as close to him as he possibly could. Ned pressed against Zach in turn, his hand resting on Zach's lower back. The two finally pulled apart, slightly breathless. Zach dropped his head back to Ned's chest, and they continued to hold one another. 

Ned heard his phone buzz. "Ariel's probably wondering where I am," he commented. 

"Yeah, you should probably head out," Zach replied. 

Despite these comments, neither let go of each other. It wasn't until the second buzz that Ned slowly drew back and stood up. Zach stood up as well and followed Ned back into the living room. 

"Thanks for the ride, see you at work tomorrow," Zach said, smiling at his friend. 

"See you," Ned said, his hand resting on the doorknob. He was still for a moment before turning around to face Zach once more, slipping an arm around his back, and lightly holding Zach's face with the other. Zach's hands rested on Ned's hips as Ned kissed him gently, allowing his lips to linger. 

"Bye," Ned said gently as he slowly pulled away from Zach. 

"Bye," Zach replied, as Ned turned around and headed towards his car. 

The weirdest part in all this...is that it wasn't weird.


End file.
